El cuidado para Usami Akihiko
by Tatara-kun
Summary: Takahashi Misaki , está al cuidado del gran escritor Usami Akihiko , éste enfermó repentinamente. El escritor le armará una jugarreta a Misaki , de la cual no podrá librarse.
1. Capítulo 1

El cuidado para Usami Akihiko.

Capítulo 1:

El joven Takahashi de apenas recién cumplidos 20 años, se encontraba preocupado tras la puerta del baño , su amante-novio-casero-, había tenido un sueño pesado, o algo así. El tipo de 30 años, se encontraba dando incontables ahorcadas en el baño, el chico más joven, trataba de adentrarse a la habitación , pero Akihiko había puesto el cerrojo a la puerta , impidiendo que Misaki pudiera entrar. –_**Tal vez se tragó una colilla de cigarrillo de nuevo.**_**.**-Pensó el chico que aún se mantenía preocupado. Hacia días que su 'amado' Usami no lo tocaba , sólo daba tiernos pero flojos besos en los labios del chico , cosa que le parecía extraña , ya que Usami siempre acostumbraba robarle el aliento con apasionantes besos que duraban minutos y de los que Misaki, no podía retenerse. La puerta del cuarto de baño por fin se abrió dejando a la vista a un desganado Usami , con los ojos hinchados , con grandes bolsas debajo de ellos , la boca seca y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

_U-usagi.. pero qué te pasó?-_Preguntó el chico mientras lo observaba detenerse del marco de la puerta , no podía sostenerse por si solo.-

_Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Misaki_.- El hombre le sonrió de una manera muy rara , sus ojos decían : "Quiero morir." Pero esa sonrisa cálida , expresaba un hermoso : "Te amo."-

_T-tonto… no es que me preocupe por ti .. pero la editorial llamó de nuevo, dicen que no haz entregado el nuevo borrador, pero qué es lo qué haz estado haciendo? ._- El joven lo miró con un leve sonrojo , pero se reprimía el por que de que , Akihiko estuviera sonriendo , las veces que MIsaki se encontraba enfermo , no sonreía, al contrario , se volvía todo un amargado , así cómo , "El demonio Kamijou". (20.)

_¿Quieres saber lo qué he estado haciendo?-_

_A ver, dime , ¿qué haz estado haciendo?.-_

_Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien … Misaki.- _Contestó el hombre mientras lo abrazaba.

_Usagi.. haz tomado algo?, digo , te ves muy mal. Estás demasiado caliente y ..- _El joven calló al instante , pasó una mano por la frente de su casero , y comprobó que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Estaba dicho , el profesor Kamijou le pondría otra falta a Misaki.

Cargó cómo pudo a su amante , lo llevó al sofá más cercano, y lo dejó ahí. _Espera … Misaki .. no me dejes aquí , te llevaré a la escuela._-Dijo el peli-plateado apenas audible.

_Eres un tonto , ¿crees qué te dejaré salir? Estás hirviendo_ .. .- Contestó el castaño mientras regresaba con un paño mojado , pastillas , un termo con té y un termómetro. El hombre que estaba recostado , ¿recostado? ; tumbado en el sofá sonrió apenas, su Misaki estaba preocupándose por él y eso era importante.

_N-no pienses que es por que me importas…_-añadió el chico notando aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja.-_ Bueno , si me importas, pero , qué dirían si el escritor Usami Akihiko me llevara en estas condiciones a la universidad?.-__**Sé que está mal que le mienta pero… al diablo con eso!, llevo viviendo con él mucho tiempo .. aparte .. ¡somos pareja!, no , no , no pero…, eso es demasiado egoísta de mi parte. Pero .. si dejo que me lleve.. ¡será aún más egoísta! ¿¡Qué es lo qué se supone qué debo hacer!?**_

_Ah.. Misaki? Pasa algo?_

_Ahahahaaha aaahh… nada , nada Usagi-san , sólo estaba pensando en una receta buenísima para comer hoy…, mira , mira , toma estas pastillas te harán bien y en un momento .. ¡te sentirás mejor!.. yo .. yo – yo voy a mi habitación a estudiar. Me retiro. _–El nerviosismo era evidente en el rostro del chico , que a su vez , se iba bastante sonrojado a su habitación a "estudiar" , lo que no pasó por su cabeza , fue que su colega , le siguiera.


	2. Capítulo 2: El niñero Takahashi

Capítulo 2: El niñero Takahashi.

Misaki se dirigía a su habitación pensativo; estaba convencido de que Usagi se recuperaría en un largo tiempo, por eso, se quedó en casa cómo todo buen novio. Subió las escaleras y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, su amado se abalanzó sobre él, produciendo que los 2 cayeran al suelo, uno encima del otro.

—Usagi, pero qué es lo qué haces? Deberías estar descansando.— El menor de los Takahashi trató de levantarse, pero su pareja, que aún se encontraba encima de él, no se lo permitía. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Misaki se quedó ahí, en el suelo. Recordó todas las veces en las que Usami le hacía cosas parecidas, el hombre de 30 años esperaba un pequeño descuido del menor para llevárselo a la cama, ya fuera que éste estuviera renegando en el transcurso de ir a la habitación, el tipo aún así no se detenía. Esta no sería la excepción, el hombre levantó a su pareja en brazos y así se lo llevo a su nidito de amor.

Ninguna palabra salía de la boca del peli-plateado, éste sólo se limitaba a caminar hasta la habitación. Misaki lo miró, era cierto que algunas veces Akihiko podría desesperarle, incluso había planeado ir a vivir solo, pero aún así, sabía, que lo amaba. Aunque jamás se lo dijera, el corazón del joven Takahashi, le pertenecía a aquel hombre…, también era cierto que Usami le parecía un enfermo; utilizarlo en sus novelas BL* ya era demasiado. Pero esperen… era evidente que a Misaki le 'gustaba' Usagi?. Ese pensamiento rodó por la cabeza del joven que rápidamente obtuvo un sonrojo en sus mejillas, él sabía que no le demostraba su; 'amor' a Usami, pero, el que se quedara en su casa … todavía, lo demostraba, no era así?. Tenía el dinero para ir a vivir a otra parte, incluso su hermano y su esposa le habían invitado a ir a vivir con ellos, en cambio; estaba viviendo con Usagi. El escritor tenía muchos defectos.. muchos….muchos; malas costumbres y varios caprichos que le hacían pensar .. ¿por qué aguantaba todo eso?, era simple, la respuesta a muchas preguntas estaba esperando salir de sus labios. Él lo amaba.

El hombre 10 años mayor, muchas veces le había preguntado si lo amaba, y éste simplemente le inventaba cualquier cosa para cambiar el tema, por ejemplo; hoy. Estaba realmente confundido, en algún momento Usami se aburría de él y lo botaría? Eso haría?. No estaba seguro de si lo haría o no, si le dolería o no, si le importaría o no, no lo sabía. La forma de demostrarle que lo amaba, era extraña, pero el mayor de los dos se conformaba con eso. Al llegar a la habitación, el escritor recostó delicadamente a su pareja en la cama, a continuación éste se puso encima del otro.

—Usagi-san.. detente.. aún tienes fiebre.. debes ducharte.— El menor palpó de nueva cuenta la frente del otro, y comprobó -de nuevo- que éste todavía tenía una alta temperatura.

—¿Hum? ¿Ducharme? Y por qué no te duchas conmigo?.—

—N-no.. no Usagi! ¡Haz lo que te digo!. — El chico apartó el rostro de su pareja que se aproximaba al suyo para besarlo, y se sentó en la cama. "Ah… Usagi-san, si no vas a ducharte te pondrás más enfermo."

El castaño lo pensó seriamente, si no hacía algo, el caprichoso Usagi-san, no se ducharía, y si no lo hacía, la temperatura jamás se iría. —Usagi-san…—

—Dime.. Misaki?.— El escritor levantó la mirada, produciendo, que los ojos purpuras de éste, chocaran con los del muchacho de 20 años. Sonrió mientras lo miraba, pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla del chico.

"Están calientes..".-Pensó para después tomar la mano de su pareja y arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto de baño. No era algo a lo que Misaki estaba acostumbrado hacer, cerró la puerta dejando a su casero sentado en el suelo. Se acercó a la ducha dejando atónito al hombre que estaba en el suelo, Misaki abrió la llave para que de la regadera comenzara a salir agua, y sin pasar mucho tiempo, el agua comenzó a salir. El vapor se hizo ausente en el cuarto de baño. Si usagi-san tenía fiebre, era preferible que se duchase con agua fría. Misaki, aún pensándolo, comenzó a desvestirse algo avergonzado, no buscaba lo que seguramente el pervertido de su 'novio' estaba pensando; si Misaki no ponía de su parte en cuidar a Usagi, –Sí, cuidarlo más aún, ya que se encontraba enfermo.- éste no haría nada al respecto y se quedaría ahí.. a tratar de morir lentamente.

—¿Pero qué es lo qué estás mirando?, desvístete tú también.— El joven jamás pensó decirle algo parecido a Usagi-san, pero, ¿qué más daba?, todo era para que él se sanara, o no era así?. Tal vez ser el 'niñero' temporal de Usami no sería tan fácil, pero quién sabe?, tal vez sería divertido.

(N/T: Boy Love.)*


End file.
